disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stinky Pete
Stinky Pete, also known as the Prospector, is a portly prospector doll, and is the main antagonist of Toy Story 2. His voice is performed by Kelsey Grammer. He is a toy modeled after a character on the fictional television show Woody's Roundup, where the characters consisted of Sheriff Woody, Jessie, Stinky Pete the Prospector and Bullseye, Woody's horse. The Prospector doll seen in the film has never been opened and is still "Mint in the Box", making him sought after by collectors. In contrast to the character on the show, who was portrayed as an idiot hillbilly, the toy is quite intelligent, manipulative and well-spoken and, when he first appears, comes across as a father-figure and counsellor. Sadly, the Prospector spent a life time on a dime store shelf watching every other toy be sold, until Al McWhiggin eventually found him. Woody realizes Prospector's ture nature. He has a strong prejudice towards space toys (especially Buzz) which arose due to the popularity of space travel and related toys in his time which put cowboy toys out of fashion. The Prospector sabotages Woody's attempts to escape from Al and return to his real owner, Andy. The fact that he has never experienced the love and affection of a child is likely what makes him so bitter and resentful. He sees children as destroyers of toys whose ultimate fate will be landfill sites. This makes him all the more determined to go to the Tokyo museum and become an exhibit for the rest of his life; unlike Woody and Jessie who have experienced the joys of living with children and want to relive the experience as much as possible. Thanks to his friends, Woody soon gets the upper hand and the Prospector's fate is to end up with a little girl called Amy who enjoys painting her dolls' faces. He bears a number of similarities to Lotso, the only other real toy villain in the Toy Story movies, in that they both start off seeming friendly, but are revealed as villains later in their respective films, and in that there is an element of sympathy in both of their situations as well. ''Toy Story 2'' :''Jessie: "Say hello to the Prospector"'' :Woody: hello Woody: "It's...it's a box." Jessie: "He's mint in the box, never been opened." Stinky Pete: "Turn me around, Bullseye, so I can see. Why, the prodigal son has returned." :—Jessie makes Woody meet Stinky Pete The Prospector doll had never been opened and was still "Mint in the Box", making him sought after by collectors. He always carried a pick around like a real prospector, and had lived his entire life in a box. Thus, he was greatly valued for still being in mint condition. He spent much time in storage with Bullseye and Jessie, and eventually met Woody after Al McWhiggin stole him. Stinky Pete was excited, as this had meant that he and the gang could finally reside in the Konishi Toy Museum without the fear of destruction by kids. Unfortunately, Woody still had an owner, prompting Stinky Pete to stop him from returning to Andy at any cost. When Woody tried to retrieve his severed arm from Al, Stinky Pete left his box and turned on the T.V., waking up Al. He placed the remote in front of Jessie so that he could not be blamed for the incident. After getting repaired, Woody decided to leave the gang for home, but Stinky Pete convinced him to say good-bye to Jessie first. After hearing Jessie's sad story of how she was abandoned by her former owner Emily and how Andy would eventually grow up, Woody decided to stick with the gang to join them in the museum. However, Buzz Lightyear and his friends arrived at the apartment room to save Woody from being sold. Buzz left Woody to contemplate his decision, saying that he would never be loved again if he spent eternity behind glass. Stinky Pete tried to commend Woody after Buzz leaves the room, but was unable to cheer up Woody, who was disappointed of what he had said to Buzz. As Stinky Pete watched Woody, Woody came to realize his mistake and declared to Buzz that he would come back with him and the others, making Stinky Pete determined to stop Woody from escaping. While Woody told an uncertain Jessie and an eager Bullseye that he would take them home to Andy, Stinky Pete decided to take the matter into his own hands as he exited his box, trapped Woody, and revealed that he was the one who turned on the T.V. the night before (to sabotage Woody's escape). He then swore that Woody and the gang were to go to Japan with him, where they would spend eternity with him in a protected exhibit, away from kids' reach. Woody and Jessie tried to stand up to Stinky Pete, only to learn that the Prospector, while spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf, was never sold by anyone. The Prospector declared that the museum was his only chance of finally becoming appreciated, and he would have no hand-me-down cowboy doll to get in his way. As Al packed his Roundup collection, including Woody, into his case and left his penthouse Slinky Dog tried to fish Woody out, but Stinky Pete pulled Woody back in. At the airport, Stinky Pete fought every one of Buzz's attempts to save Woody, but Woody fought back for harming his friend. Stinky Pete reopened an old tear on Woody's arm and offered him a choice of going to Japan together or in pieces, assuring that Woody would be fixed again in Japan. He ordered Woody to get back into the case, to which Woody refused, prompting Stinky Pete to raise his pick, threatening to tear him apart. Suddenly, Stinky Pete got stunned by flash cameras that Buzz and the other toys had acquired from another luggage. After Buzz grabbed him, Stinky Pete warned the toys that they would be tortured by children, abandoned, and spending eternity rotting in landfill. Then the toys decided, per Woody's decision, to teach Stinky Pete "the true meaning of playtime," and they shoved him into an off-screen luggage. The Prospector ended up in the backpack belonging to a little girl named Amy, who loved to paint the faces of her toys. At that time, Amy decided to give the Prospector a nice makeover. Horrified at this thought, Stinky Pete wept as he was taken to his new owner's home (however, after''Toy Story 2'' came out, there were interviews with all the characters on the website, including Stinky Pete, who said that he had gotten used to Amy decorating him, and he liked it). Trivia *The Prospector was a longtime member of the Roundup Gang on TV, and was often the butt of many humiliating jokes. *Despite being a protagonist on the TV show, in reality, the Prospector was an antagonist as he tried many times to convince Woody to go to Japan with them and hurt some of Woody's friends. *Stinky Pete was marked by his severe hatred for "space toys", whom he had blamed for causing the cancellation of the show, which ran on TV until the launch of Sputnik, which lead to children's subsequent loss of interest in cowboy toys. *In an outtake from Toy Story 2, Stinky Pete was talking to the Barbie twins about getting a part in Toy Story 3. Since this was non-canon, it turns out it wasn't real, as only one Barbie appeared in Toy Story 3. *According to his box, the Prospector said 9 phrases, which probably went for the rest of the gang as well (except Bullseye). *In the movie, Prospector questioned Woody about the idea of thinking that Andy was going to take him with him to college or on his honeymoon, as it was unlikely an adult would do so. While in''Toy Story 3'', his prediction on that turned out to be true, with Andy ultimately handing Woody, along with his other toys (including Jessie and Bullseye), over to a girl named Bonnie Anderson. However, it should be noted that Andy was indeed initially planning on taking Woody with him to college, therefore defying the Prospector's expectations. *Stinky Pete appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *The Prospector is Woody's arch-nemesis in Toy Story 2 so he can be considered as Woody's answer to Buzz Lightyear's arch-nemesis, Emperor Zurg. However, Zurg is an antagonist both in the TV show and in reality (probobly due to the fact that he thinks, he is real), while Stinky Pete, only in reality. In the TV show he is a protagonist. *And it is interesting to note that Zurg was evil all through Toy Story 2 save when he was playing with Utility Belt Buzz ,his son, but Stinky Pete was good through all the film save the ending. Quotes :"Prospector said someday you'd come. Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! The Prospector! He'll wanna meet ya!" :—Jessie, after meeting Woody for the first time :''Woody: "All right! All right! Next tape! (However, the TV is turned off) Hey, wait, wait, wait. What... What happened? What happens next? Come on! Let's see the next episode!"'' Stinky Pete: "That's it." Woody: "What?" Stinky Pete: "The show was canceled after that." Woody: "Wait, wait, wait, wait. What about the gold mine and the... and the cute little critters and the dynamite? That was a great show. I mean, why cancel it?" Stinky Pete: "Two words: Sput-nik. Once the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with space toys." Woody: "I know how that feels. But still, my own show!" :—Stinky Pete explains to Woody the reason behind the cancellation of Woody's Roundup :''Prospector: "Now it's on to the museum!"'' Woody: "Museum? What museum?" Prospector: "The museum. We're being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo." :—Stinky Pete and Woody :''Stinky Pete: "Woody, don't be mad at Jessie. She's been through more than you know. Why not make amends before you leave, huh? It's the least you can do."'' Woody: "All right. But I don't know what good it'll do." :—Stinky Pete asks Woody to speak with Jessie :''Stinky Pete: "How long will it last, Woody? Do you really think Andy is going to take you to college... or on his honeymoon? Andy's growing up... and there's nothing you can do about it. It's your choice, Woody. You can go back, or you can stay with us and last forever. You'll be adored by children for generations."'' Woody: "Who am I to break up the Roundup gang?" :—Stinky Pete, asking for Woody's decision :''Jessie: "Whoo-hoo! We're finally going! Can you believe it?"'' Stinky Pete: "That's custom-fitted foam insulation you'll be riding in, Bullseye. First class all the way!" Woody: "You know what? I'm actually excited about this. I mean it. I really am!" Stinky Pete: "And why shouldn't you be?" Jessie: "Swing your partner do-si-do! Look at you, you dancing cowboy!" Stinky Pete: "Look! I'm doing the box step!" :—Jessie, Woody, and Stinky Pete, as they eagerly anticipate their shipment to Japan :"Good going, Woody! I thought they'd never leave." :—Stinky Pete, after Buzz leaves Woody to contemplate his decision :''Stinky Pete: "Woody, where are you going?"'' Woody: "You're right, Prospector, I can't stop Andy from growing up. But I wouldn't miss it for the world." Stinky Pete: "No!" :—Stinky Pete and Woody, after Woody changes his mind :''Jessie: "Prospector?"'' Woody: "You're out of your box!" Stinky Pete: "I tried reasoning with you, Woody, but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures." Woody: "Wait a minute. You turned on the TV last night, not Jessie." Stinky Pete: "Look, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum. Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we?" Woody: "You really are Stinky Pete, aren't you?" Jessie: "Prospector, this isn't fair." Stinky Pete: "Fair? I'll tell you what's not fair: spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold. Well, finally, my waiting has paid off, and no hand-me-down cowboy doll is gonna mess it up for me now!" :—Jessie, Woody, and Stinky Pete, as Stinky Pete locks the Roundup Gang in the apartment :''Stinky Pete: "It's too late, Woody. That silly Buzz Lightweight can't help you."'' Woody: "His name is Buzz Lightyear!" Stinky Pete: "Whatever! I've always hated those upstart space toys." :—Stinky Pete and Woody :''Buzz: "Okay, Woody, let's go!"'' Stinky Pete: (punches Buzz off the ramp) "Take that, space toy!" Woody: "Hey! No one does that to my friend!" (fights Stinky Pete but Stinky Pete shoves him off) Stinky Pete: (reopens the rip in Woody's arm) "Your choice, Woody. You can either go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed ya once, he can fix you again. Now get in the box!" Woody: "Never!" Stinky Pete: "Fine!" :—Stinky Pete faces off with Buzz Lightyear, then with Woody :''Buzz: (grabs Stinky Pete) "Gotcha!"'' Stinky Pete: "Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!" Woody: "Well, Stinky Pete, I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime. (points to something off-screen) Right over there, guys!" Stinky Pete: (whimpers) "No! NO! NO!! :—Buzz captures the prospector, and Woody and the toys get rid of him :"Happy trails, Prospector." :—Woody, after Stinky Pete is disposed Category:Pixar Villains Category:Men Category:Traitors Category:Masters of Evil Category:Foiled Villains Category:Not always evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Rich Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Completely mad Category:tyrants Category:Villains that doesn't belong in "10 of the Worst" Category:Foolish Characters Category:cowboys Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Foster Father Category:Killers Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:True Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Temptation Category:Smart Idiots Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Well-Known Villains